hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016 Pacific typhoon season/September-December
September 16W.MERANTI Tropical Depression 16W Formed not that long ago. This is a potential for Meranti and it doesn't look good for China. TG 20:31, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Meranti Finally named, per JMA. Meranti could still slam into the most populated region of Taiwan as an intense typhoon. TG 13:08, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Meranti (Ferdie) This is now a category 1 typhoon with a pressure of 950 millibars. Winds 90 mph according to JMA, and 85 mph according to JTWC. [[User:IbAHAn1829tree|''Sincerely,'' IbAHAn1829, and stay safe!]] \[[User talk:IbAHAn1829tree|(:-D)Chat]]/''Ta ta!'' 16:40, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :I have a bad feeling about this storm in its future. TG 19:45, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::This is currently a cat 3 on the Saffir-Simpson Scale, and forecast to become a strong 4 or even 5 aimed directly at Taiwan, just like Nepartak earlier this year. Definitely something to watch out for. Ryan1000 20:42, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Officially a super typhoon, with winds of 130 knots per JTWC. Forecast to pass just south of Taiwan. ~ KN2731 {talk} 09:21, September 12, 2016 (UTC) : New advisory pins this as a 180 mph, 905 mbar cat 5 super typhoon, making this is a very dangerous storm on par with Nepartak. It's currently forecast to clip southern Taiwan before moving into China, but if Meranti passes south of Taiwan, it may be a cat 3 or stronger when it hits mainland China, which means this may have a much better chance of retirement than Nepartak down the road. Ryan1000 14:06, September 12, 2016 (UTC) : This is not good. Taiwan doesn't need another intense typhoon after Nepartak. I hope people get out of this things way. Leeboy100 2001-2016 Never forget 20:59, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: The JMA and JTWC differ very much on the path of Meranti; the JTWC expects it to move over southern Taiwan before hitting China, but the JMA makes it miss southern Taiwan completely before moving into the Luzon Strait and South China Sea, then into or very near Hong Kong as a strong typhoon in 3-4 days. Ryan1000 22:46, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Now up to 185 mph and a pressure reading of 898 millibars was recorded in this thing, making it the strongest tropical cyclone recorded worldwide in 2016. If this thing follows the JMA's forecast and doesn't hit Taiwan, it could be one of China's worst typhoons in years, unless it rapidly weakens before it makes landfall. Ryan1000 03:04, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::: 185 mph, and that 898 millibar pressure reading make this the strongest super typhoon since Haiyan. This is not good, people in China need to be preparing. Leeboy100 2001-2016 Never forget 10:30, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Meranti is getting quite large after a possible eyewall replacement. People in Luzon and Taiwan need to be careful too. Meranti is now forecast by both JMA and JTWC to pass just to the south of Taiwan and make landfall in China. This may not be good, as impacts will be more widespread. On another note, Meranti looks beautiful on satellite imagery, and I'm surprised JMA hasn't given this a sub-900 hPa pressure. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:49, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: KN2731, the JMA only estimates the intensity of typhoons using their own Dvorak technique that goes in milibar intervals of 5 and their scale only estimates intensity based on sattelite imagery, the 898 millibar reading I mentioned from before came from an offshore buoy, which is for all intents and purposes more reliable than a mere sattelite estimate, also this thing passed T8.0 on the dvorak scale and may actually be at 200-205 mph right now, on par with the intensity of Haiyan and Patricia. Haiyan, which was only estimated to peak at 895 mbars by the JMA scale, had an unofficial pressure reading of 858 ''millibars from the JTWC just before it made landfall, if that was official and confirmed it would've beaten Tip. Anyways, the intensity of Meranti has levelled off a bit since it hit 185 last night, but it appears to be keeping its organization, if not getting stronger, also it's heading more west than north and is fairly certain to miss Taiwan to the south by now. However, the JMA takes this monster storm directly towards the Chinese city of Shantou (home to 5.5 million people) as a super typhoon in 3 days. This is not good for China. At all. ''Ryan1000 11:22, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Well, the JMA now puts 10-min winds at 120 knots and a minimum pressure of 890 hPa. Officially the strongest WPac storm since Megi 2010 going by JMA's pressure, though I agree that Haiyan was likely stronger than what the JMA gives. ~ KN2731 {talk} 14:01, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: Because the JMA uses 10-minute winds, the only category 5 storm in their best track by 10-minute winds is Tip, but still, this thing is unbelievably powerful and looks like it'll be passing through the Luzon Strait later today, just south of Taiwan, but they could still get hit hard. If Meranti holds on to cat 5 when it hits China, I can only imagine how bad it's going to be for them... Ryan1000 14:14, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::: Sadly, Meranti could still strengthen before it makes landfall. I won't be surprised if it manages to have a pressure 880 or 885 millibars in the next advisory. TG 20:37, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Meranti appears to have weakened actually, but still it's very powerful, it's probably at 165-175 mph right now, but it's not expected to fully cross southern Taiwan, but insteand just graze southern Taiwan before hitting China. It'll weaken a bit due to interaction with Taiwan, and may not make a cat 5 landfall in China, but it wouldn't surprise me if Meranti is at least a cat 4 when it arrives in China. Ryan1000 20:52, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Think again... instead of 165 mph, try 165 knots. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 23:03, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Oh my... this is too powerful!!! Everyone in the path of this storm should be preparing right now. This doesn't look good at all and is one of the scariest storms I've seen lately. It could be very devastating... :O ~ Steve Chat :D 03:31, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Woah, Meranti just shoved my words down my throat, it looked like it was undergoing an ERC but the intensity just kept going up. Fortunately, it's now down to 180 mph as it clips southern Taiwan, but unless this thing miraculously collapses before hitting mainland China, they're probably in store for their most apocalyptic typhoon in many years. Ryan1000 03:42, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Meranti(2nd time) The good: Meranti is now a tropical storm with a 990 mbar pressure. The bad: Meranti slam dunked China as a C3-C4. The ugly: The word ugly could be used to describe the possible damage left by Meranti in China. [[User:IbAHAn1829tree|''Sincerely,'' IbAHAn1829, and stay safe!]] \[[User talk:IbAHAn1829tree|(:-D)Chat]]/''Ta ta!'' 10:27, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Meranti Currently extratropical or something. 15 fatalities, quite a bit of damage, strongest typhoon to hit Fujian since China started keeping records and strongest typhoon since Haiyan give Meranti a decent shot at retirement. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:33, September 17, 2016 (UTC) : A bit late, but this storm was incredible. It became the strongest storm recorded worldwide during 2016, surpassing Winston. Meranti unfortunately caused $2.61 billion in damage (USD) and 30 fatalities, giving it a decent shot at being retired. ~ Steve Chat :D 00:09, September 20, 2016 (UTC) 18W.MALAKAS Tropical Depression 18W We didn't get 17W up in time before it died, but anyways, this is expected to follow Meranti, and possibly reach a similar intensity, but it's expected to turn further north down the road. Could eventually threaten Japan or the Koreas. Ryan1000 01:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Malakas Now a TS. Forecast to eventually become a cat 3 and weaken as it moves towards Japan. Ryan1000 22:37, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Malakas (Gener) Now a typhoon. In my opinion, Malakas could strengthen into a C4 before making landfall and weaken in Japan. TG 20:32, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :Malakas has been taking quite a lot of time to pull itself together, but we could see some steady intensification soon as a pinhole eye has formed. Hopefully this won't be too devastating for Taiwan and Japan. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:07, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Like Meranti, this came fairly close to Taiwan, but it turned away before it made landfall, and now it'll be racing northeast towards southern Japan as a strong cat 1 or TS. Ryan1000 01:20, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well right now it's barrelling straight for Japan as a Category 3 with 1-min winds of 105 knots, 10-min winds of 85 knots and a pressure of 945 hPa. Not looking good. ~ KN2731 {talk} 11:23, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::According to Weather Underground, Malakas apparently weakened to a 115 mph cat 3 typhoon just before hitting the southernmost tip of Japan, but it still has the potential to cause some serious damage there, and with this landfall intensity, 20152016 is the second consecutive year with a cat 3 or stronger landfall in Japan, with Goni also hitting them as a cat 3 last year. Ryan1000 16:48, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Ryan, you mean 2016. :P Malakas doesn't look too destructive so far, hopefully it stays this way. ~ Steve Chat :D 00:12, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, I mistyped that, meant to say that though. Malakas wasn't much bigger than Man-Yi of 2007, a 110 mph cat 2 landfalling storm in this same general area in July, hopefully Malakas isn't much different regarding impacts. Ryan1000 02:46, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Malakas (2nd time) Malakas has weakened to a TS by the JMA and JTWC, and should be gone soon as it continues to rake Japan. The flooding in Kyushu looks quite bad, and more than 114,000 people there have lost power. Fortunately there haven't been any reported fatalities. A few 24-hour rainfall records have been broken though. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:17, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Malakas Dead as it moved over Japan. Ryan1000 03:34, September 21, 2016 (UTC) 19W.RAI Tropical Depression 19W This is currently East-Northeast of Southern Vietnam in the South China Sea, and it's unlikely to become much as it heads WNW. Ryan1000 01:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Rai So, it managed to take a name off the list before moving into Vietnam. Meh, the JTWC doesn't even consider this a TS. Ryan1000 22:37, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Rai I really hoped Rai would be used for a strong fish-spinner, but that was not the case this time. TG 20:34, September 13, 2016 (UTC) 20W.MEGI AOI: Models wrecking Taiwan again The GFS, ECMWF and several other models show yet another powerful typhoon hitting or brushing Taiwan next week. Seems like this season just likes to take down Taiwan, which has already braved two super typhoons: Nepartak at 130 knots, and Meranti at 165 knots. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:24, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Megi Forecast to be a 3, though that's likely conservative, when it hits Taiwan next week. Ryan1000 05:28, September 23, 2016 (UTC) : Geez... another one?! Taiwan is getting wrecked this year! Hopefully it isn't too destructive for the island... ~ Steve Chat :D 02:00, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Megi (Helen) Right now a C2 typhoon. Earned the name Helen by the PAGASA. TG 12:55, September 25, 2016 (UTC) : This is still looking really threatening for Taiwan, with a direct hit at typhoon status forecasted. I hope they ride it out without too many deaths or destruction. ~ Steve Chat :D 22:15, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::: It exploded up to 130 mph just when it made landfall on Taiwan, but now it's down to cat 2 and is expected to move into China later today as a weakening typhoon. Ryan1000 17:34, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Megi (2nd time) Now over China. Will be dead soon. Hopefully the impacts aren't that extensive. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:25, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Megi Gone a long time ago. Megi only peaked at Category 3 (though post-analysis may change that). This storm is deadly, though. 24 fatalities, and 17 missing. Damages cost at around $944 million. This has a chance to be retired, but Taiwan and China have endured worse storms than Megi. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 05:24, October 9, 2016 (UTC) 21W.CHABA Tropical Storm Chaba This system is currently soaking Guam. JTWC still classifies this system as a TD though. Chaba is expected to hit the Ryukyu Islands in the long run. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:25, September 28, 2016 (UTC) : Might become a big cat 2 storm by then, it bears some attention, though Matthew will probably be a bigger story down the road. Ryan1000 22:16, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Chaba (Igme) A little late (we're all focused on Matthew), but it's now a cat 3 and it's en route to Japan. Ryan1000 10:33, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Weird, Chaba is weaker than Matthew in terms of winds, but has lower pressure than Matthew right now. Matthew's pressure rose to 947 mbars, while Chaba is currently at 935 mbars. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:29, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Pressure now down to 925 millibars. Ten-minute winds now at 185 kph (115 mph), but 1-minute winds remain at 230 kph (145 mph). Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 06:11, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :WOAH. CHABA IS NOW A CATEGORY 5, EVEN STRONGER THAN ITS 2004 INCARNATION. 905 millibars, 10-minute sustained winds at 215 kph, 1-minute now at 270 kph. This is now stronger than Matthew. The Ryukyu Islands must beware of this storm. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:11, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::It's hitting them right now as a cat 5 super typhoon, but it'll recurve and weaken before hitting or passing in between Japan and South Korea, then hitting the northwestern coast of Japan as a typhoon. Ryan1000 10:16, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Down to cat 4 now, but still a super typhoon. Leeboy100 Beware of Matthew. 22:27, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Chaba This storm has died a long time ago, but it actually affected South Korea; it passed near Jeju Island and caused flooding and storm surge in the southeastern portions of the country, mainly in the cities of Busan and Ulsan. Chaba is the strongest storm to affect South Korea since Maemi in 2003, but damages, so far, amount only to $18.3 million. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 05:17, October 9, 2016 (UTC) October 22W.AERE Tropical Storm Aere (Julian) failicia. name-wasting a name again? user | MonseurRoussil97 | user 23:58, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :This storm was actually named Julian by PAGASA (the Philippine weather bureau) two days ago. This is forecast to hit China, but its effects are likely to become minimal, unless something strange happens. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 11:00, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::No one updated this, but Aere just did something relatively strange. It made a loop while it's on the South China Sea, near Taiwan and southeastern China. It is now forecast to move southwesr towards Hainan. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 05:06, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Aere Gone a long time ago. I hope this storm isn't the cause of another flood event in Vietnam which has so far claimed 11 lives. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 13:18, October 16, 2016 (UTC) 23W.SONGDA Tropical Depression unnamed JMA TD near the dateline. might become Songda. user | MonseurRoussil97 | user 23:58, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Songda now Songda. user | MonseurRoussil97 | user 16:42, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :Forecast to become a Category 1-equivalent fishspinner in the open waters of the western Pacific. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 05:09, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Songda Now a typhoon, per JMA and JTWC. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 03:24, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, no one has really talked about Songda. In the mean time, Songda has rapidly intensified to become the fourth super typhoon of the WPac season. With regards to ventilation, it looks like the right entrance region of a big time jet stream is helping Songda maintain such a high intensity. Btw, Songda is only the fourth super typhoon to exist north of 30*N in the past 50 years. Owen 00:28, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::FWIW Owen, I removed the "Super Typhoon Songda" header because "super typhoon" is not a classification officially used by the JMA, which is the main RSMC for the WPAC; it's an unofficial title used by the JTWC. That being said, wow, when I last checked on Songda two or three days ago I didn't expect it would get as strong as it did. It's down to 90 kt (10-min)/935 mbar per the JMA and 105 kt (1-min) per the JTWC, and should be going extratropical soon. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 11:36, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::For now, Songda has no effects on land, however, its remnants are expected to travel towards the Pacific Northwest later this week. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 13:56, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::JTWC has issued final warning while its still tropical. JTWC has done another error. user | MonseurRoussil97 | user 15:00, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Extra-tropical cyclone Songda Now an extra-tropical cyclone heading for the Pacific Northwest. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 23:03, October 14, 2016 (UTC) 24W.SARIKA Tropical Storm Sarika (Karen) Surprised no one updated this when it's forecast to whack the Philippines as a very strong typhoon in a few days. ~ KN2731 {talk} 14:17, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Sarika (Karen) Now a typhoon according to JMA, however, JTWC still classifies Sarika as a TS. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:48, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :This storm is now dubbed as the 'most damaging typhoon' to hit the Philippines this year, as it is expected to cross Luzon, the country's most populous island. Tropical cyclone warning signals are now raised in most of Luzon including Manila, the capital. Expected to hit Luzon tomorrow. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:54, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::If Sarika doesn't weaken anytime soon, we might be looking at our costliest storm of the season. By the way, Sarika has exploded into a Category 3 typhoon. Here's a fun-fact: Karen has been used for three storms (four now) and all were either extremely strong or destructive. The first, Rananim, caused over $2 billion in damages and 169 fatalities. The second, Nuri, caused $85 million in the Philippines and 43 fatalities. The previous storm, Sanba, was the strongest storm of 2012. In conclusion, Karen is a name usually used for fairly bad storms. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 16:55, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::That is a weird occurrence - imagine 2020 had yet another destructive "Karen". :P Philippines damage tolls are not out yet but we could likely see a high toll. No deaths have apparently been reported yet, either (according to Wikipedia) and I am hoping it stays that way. The Chinese Island of Hainan is in Sarika's danger zone now. This is looking likely to have a good shot of retirement at the end. ~ Steve Chat :D 22:10, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Two deaths are now confirmed to be related to the effects of this storm. This storm actually dumped 406.55 mm of rain in Catanduanes, one of the Philippines' easternmost provinces. This storm managed to be a low-end Category 4 before landfall at Baler, a town in northern Philippines. It is now traversing the northern part of Luzon, with some areas currently experiencing strong, gusty winds and heavy rainfall. I just hope the death toll isn't that high. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 00:12, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Sarika (Karen) For the record, it weakened since the last post, made a Hainan landfall, and died out a COUPLE DAYS ago. I'm fed up with users not updating these on time. Unfortunately, 34 deaths have been confirmed from Sarika, according to the Wikipedia page. ~ Steve Chat :D 03:19, October 22, 2016 (UTC) 25W.HAIMA AOI: GFS Extremely Powerful Storm The GFS has been showing a sub-900 mb storm heading for the Philippines in less than 180 hours for at least the past five runs. Before that it still shows a C5 super typhoon. ~ KN2731 {talk} 14:21, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Correct me if I am wrong, but I think this is the same system that the JMA is now classifying as a tropical depression. Hopefully the future Haima won't be as destructive as Haiyan. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:51, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Depression 25W The forecasts are now showing this storm as a Category 4 storm in about 4-5 days. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 23:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) : This could easily become another cat 5 super typhoon, but it's not heading towards the same area Haiyan was, and the central to northern part of Luzon is mostly forests and unpopulated, but if this storm can eventually become a powerful super typhoon in the South China Sea and hit China as a strong storm, that wouldn't be good to see. Ryan1000 23:39, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haima Now named. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:00, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :This storm looks like its strengthening quickly. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 11:21, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Uhh... JTWC forecasts 140 knots. The forecast cone stretches from south of Manila to Taiwan, so any change in the forecast track could lead to those areas being in danger. The forecast also leads it directly toward Hong Kong. If you ask me, this is a severely scary storm. ~ Steve Chat :D 22:14, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh no, I hope this isn't a repeat of Parma '09, Babs '98 or Nalgae '11. Those two aforementioned storms hit Luzon right after another typhoon crossed the island and caused more damage. (Those storms were Ketsana, Zeb and Nesat, respectively.) Intensity-wise, I hope this isn't another Megi '10, but the forecast puts this storm as a Category 5 before nearing the Philippines. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 00:17, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Haima Oh no. It has intensified to a Category 1 typhoon (per JTWC standards) and is now nearing the Philippines. This will be named Lawin by PAGASA, and is expected to enter their area of responsibility tomorrow. JMA still classifies this as a severe tropical storm though. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 03:09, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Haima And JMA upgrades Haima to a typhoon. Still a Category 1-equivalent typhoon though. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:02, October 16, 2016 (UTC) : Now a Category 3. This definitely will be a strong typhoon (or a super typhoon, per JTWC standards). Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:17, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Haima (Lawin) Entered PAR as a super typhoon while undergoing an ERC. Not looking good, fortunately it'll smash the relatively unpopulated forests of Luzon. ~ KN2731 {talk} 08:34, October 18, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, as strong as it is, it won't cause serious impacts due to how sparsely populated the area it's hitting is, like how Megi '10 wasn't too bad despite its intensity when it hit Luzon. Future impacts in China are a bigger concern, but due to interaction with Luzon and less favorable conditions in the South China Sea, Haima shouldn't be stronger than a cat 2 when it makes landfall northeast of Hong Kong. Ryan1000 13:28, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::And now it exploded to a Category 5 Super Typhoon 15:00, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :Haima/Lawin has made landfall in Peñablanca town in Cagayan province at around 11PM, Philippine time. Local reports say that this storm is the strongest storm that the locals have ever experienced. PAGASA categorized this storm as a "super typhoon" (as it exceeded 10-minute sustained 220 kph winds), and Tropical Cyclone Warning Signal No. 5 was raised by PAGASA for the first time, as during Haiyan, there were only four storm signals. This storm is also packed with heavy precipitation, that's why flooding and landslides are expected, along with the dangerous storm surge. Fortunately, the eastern coast of Cagayan, though populated, is not that dense compared to eastern Leyte (which was hit by Haiyan). Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 17:53, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Haima (Lawin) It has made landfall east of Hong Kong and died out according to the JMA. Anyway, what a powerful beast this was, and second only to Meranti to 2016 typhoon strength. I hope it wasn't that bad for all the areas it affected. ~ Steve Chat :D 03:13, October 22, 2016 (UTC) 26W.MEARI Typhoon Meari Currently a Category 1. Meari formed on October 31. Expected to become a fishspinner. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 06:50, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Meari Long gone. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 04:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC) November 27W.MA-ON Tropical Storm Ma-on Existed from November 8 to 13. Ma-on has dissipated though. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 04:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC) 28W.NONAME Tropical Depression 28W Recognized by both JMA and JTWC. Did not intensify into Tokage, though. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 04:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC) 29W.TOKAGE Tropical Depression 29W (Marce) Named by PAGASA a few days ago. Both JTWC and PAGASA classifies this system as a tropical storm, however JMA still considers 29W as a TD. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 23:43, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Tokage (Marce) Now recognized by the JMA as a tropical storm. This storm has drenched central Philippines since Thursday. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 01:33, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Tokage Long gone. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:03, December 22, 2016 (UTC) December 30W.NOCK-TEN Tropical Storm Nock-ten Oh no. A late-season storm again. Forecast to hit the Philippines on Christmas Day as a typhoon. The first one in 35 years. This system will be named "Nina" by PAGASA once it enters its area of responsibility. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:04, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Nock-ten (Nina) Nock-ten entered the Philippine area of responsibility earlier and was named Nina by PAGASA. It is now a Category 1-equivalent typhoon, and is nearing the Luzon landmass. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 17:45, December 23, 2016 (UTC) : Woah, this thing has now rapidly intensified to a 150 mph category 4 super typhoon, it looks like the Philippines are in for a rude Christmas day from an unusually late-season typhoon in the WPac. Ryan1000 10:54, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :: And it shows no signs of weakening. This may go down as the Philippines' first Christmas landfall in 35 years, the most recent being Lee way back 1981. This storm has already caused massive holiday travel disruptions – around 2,000+ people are now stranded in various ports in southern Luzon. Nock-ten is expected by PAGASA not to directly pass over Manila, but that might still change. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 14:24, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::: According to the JTWC, Nock-ten is still a violent 135 knots. I can't believe this... they are in for a rough Christmas over there. It is also starting to make landfall in the eastern Philippine islands with the forecast track threatening Manila. It's not everyday a strong typhoon occurs in winter, let alone on Christmas. ~ Steve Chat :D 20:05, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Nock-ten Dead, but was retroactively upgraded to a 140-knot Category 5 by the JTWC at a non-synoptic point (0300 UTC December 25) along its path. Unreal. 7 dead as of now, hopefully that number doesn't climb any higher. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 19:49, December 29, 2016 (UTC)